


Overthinking-It Syndrome

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Assassination Attempt(s), Boys Being Boys, Card Games, Comedy, Conspiracy, Food, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Lunch, Melodrama, Misunderstandings, Paranoia, Poisoning, School, Short & Sweet, Shounen, Spies & Secret Agents, Student Council, Teasing, Undercover, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: You can’t blame Rook for being suspicious of Goha Corporation’s movements.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Overthinking-It Syndrome

Overthinking-It Syndrome

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Summary:

You can’t blame Rook for being suspicious of Goha Corporation’s movements.

* * *

“Eeeheeheew! Who put bell peppers in my food?” Yuga held out his tongue, quickly flicking strips of the scummiest vegetable in Dragmadom to the side of his plate…until Rook suddenly karate kicked his tray off the desk.

Gakuto, who goose-stepped up to them to hear what was going on, got greens, rice, and a juice box all over his face.

“Rook-kun, this is grounds for an infraction!” The elder whipped the food waste off with his uniform’s sleeve. “Why did you –?”

“There were peppers in Yuga’s lunch! This has to be a secret assault by Goha! They’re trying to sixty-six Yuga for inventing Rush Duels!”

“‘Eighty-six,’ Rook-kun. And an assassination? Isn’t that the paranoia speaking?”

“COMPLETELY!” the hothead yelled back obliviously.

“Listen, Rook-kun. You can turn down the heat. _I_ directed the students on serving duty today to add peppers into Yuga-kun’s meal!”

“You?”

“Don’t act so shocked! Bell peppers are rich in antioxidants! Yuga-kun should not be neglecting his nutrition!”

“Hang on there, Student Council President. Could it be…you’re one of Goha’s lackeys?” Rook pointed fingers.

“I’m an upstanding purveyor of the rules, but I’m not a Goha spy!” Gakuto sputtered. “Y-you’re overthinking things again, Rook-kun!”

“I am _not_ overthinking it!” He balled his fists.

Both friends eyed Rook skeptically.

Yuga stretched, happy there weren’t any more bell peppers to eat. “This guy? A pawn of Goha? Haha, yeah right!”


End file.
